To Be You Is A Dream
by Sesshylovable
Summary: Inuyasha has messed up again, just not in his mind he has chosen the woman he shall love for ever and go to hell with. Problem is he hurt the other one. And his brother Sesshomaru decides he wants something that Inuyasha threw out.
1. To Be You Is A Dream

Disclaimer: no I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me!

A/N: Inuyasha fan lovers should exit now this fic contains Inuyasha thrashing along with any one who does not approve of the Sessh/Kag couple because this is what it is and what it is hopefully going to turn out to be.

Chapter 1: _What the** Hell**?_

Sesshomaru was walking through the woods with Rin and Jaken when his demon hearing caught up to him, someone was yelling. _'But who would be in my lands yelling? Why would they, well there are_ _many reasons_ _for some one yelling, but why does this person smell familiar? Like Sakura Blossoms blooming in the spring.'_ Rin noticed his blank stare and sure, he always had a blank stare, but this was different"Lord Sesshomaru, what is wrong?" Rin asked somewhat scared. Then something new was added to the screaming his half brothers annoying voice and some more screaming. "Stay here Rin, I'm going to see just what is wrong." Sesshomaru told the girl. Now she was scared she could also faintly hear screaming.

Sesshomaru used his demon speed, but new it wasn't to far away. He finally came to a small clearing. His baka brother came into sight; he was embracing one of the dead_ 'stupid baka he's so dead meat, wait what's that smell?_' he took a quick glance around the clearing and noticed a girl sitting on the ground bleeding. It was Inuyasha's wench. _'What was her name? Kagome! That's her name! But why would Inuyasha let her cry? Or for that matter get injured?'_ Sesshomaru couldn't see the injury or her tears, but he could sure smell them especially the blood that was the strongest of all. "Kagome please understand I was with Kikyou long before I was with you and I made a promise that after I killed Naraku for revenge I would go to hell with her, please under stand Kagome." Inuyasha was trying to explain, but Kagome didn't care what he tried to do.

Sesshomaru just stood for a moment trying to figure out whether or not to interfere, but Kagome saw him. " Inuyasha you're to stupid! Now I'm actually happy you're not with me! You're too big of a baka to realize she doesn't even care for you! She told me herself she loved and was working for Naraku! Inuyasha, I hate you, you stupid idiot! Once you leave for hell, I'll be happy you're gone! Now just get the hell out of my life you stupid basterd and why your at it you can realize at any time that your demon brother will probably die of boredom, because he doesn't have his favorite little fighting toy!" Kagome was pissed any one with a mind could easily see that. But to actually say that Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's play toy took guts to say especially in front of the lord himself.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears, but he knew what he heard was real until Inuyasha broke his train of thought, "I am not and never will be my half brothers play toy! Now stop acting so stupid it doesn't suit your pretty form" that was it, that was all he had to say to really pull the trigger to Kagome, as she was now truly pissed more than the world probably wished to see her.

"Who in the name of the gods are you to tell or even announce that! Now shut your stupid mouth! It doesn't suit you to speak like that to me you stupid basterd! Nor does it suit you to call my body a 'pretty form' for all you know... YOU PERVERT! You spied on me when I bathed you hentie!" if Kagome were half as pissed as she was now her head would explode. But Kagome had tears streaming her face not only in anger and rage, but also of sorrow and sadness for Inuyasha

Before she made probably the worst mistake of her life Sesshomaru decided he would interfere.

"Inuyasha stop being blind like a person in the dark your just to predictable and you're a baka to the world. Now just go to hell with that wench you love so dearly, and just to let you know you were my little toy and now I will probably get bored to death without you, but since you're leaving for hell might I ask you to please say hello to Naraku for me? It's been oh to boring without fighting him, and why your gone no one shall be able to protect Kagome so I might as well kill her for you Kikyou." At the last statement, Kikyou began to smile or grin whichever one was eviler.

Kagome was ah struck at what he said and was beginning to get scared, she looked back in her mind trying to make it go away when she herd Inuyasha "You will not lay a hand on Kagome, well then again as long as it doesn't hurt her I don't care what the hell you do." Kikyou was on the verge of killing Inuyasha. "You mean I can mate her as long as I don't hurt her? Come on Inuyasha I know you're not that dumb even if you're a dumb baka, but I have had interests in her though." Sesshomaru started to chuckle at his own statement, but was stopped by an even more pissed off Kagome.

" SHUT UP, kami don't you have anything better to do than encourage your brother to do something like that! But I'm sure it didn't faze your mind because of the stupid fucking walking dead clay piece of shit your holding onto that you so called love, but seriously Inuyasha I thought you had more of a mind than that to take back a person from the dead. You know what if Sesshomaru did mate me I'm more than positive you wouldn't give a damn now would you? You haven't even cared about me from day one now have you I was just your shard detector wasn't I?"

Kagome was defiantly pissed now, but her mind said other wise; '_Sesshomaru said he would mate me, not that I care but did he mean it? I'll just have to find out later'_. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself in the face for who knows what reason he just did it. Kikyou's face sparked of happiness and of anger, happiness because Sesshomaru said he might take Kagome as his mate and get her out of her hair, and anger because Inuyasha let go of her to fight with his brother only talkatively and not physically.

"Kagome I did care about you its just I care more for Kikyou than I ever truly could you, and I will say hi to Naraku for you Sesshomaru it will probably get boring so I have something to do later. You can also take Kagome as a mate as long as she wants to, but I doubt it she likes her era a lot. I have to go though hell awaits me and my true beloved."

With that said Inuyasha walked away towards Kikyou, as Sesshomaru made a quick move towards Kagome and grabbed her around the waist and decided to say "Good I think Kagome would make a great mate at my castle and every word I've said has been true Inuyasha just make sure you don't screw up in hell dear brother." "Hope she makes a better mate then she looked to me and trust me I won't make another screw up in hell either like I did in this world. Good-bye Sesshomaru and good-bye Kagome."

"Stop Sesshomaru! Are you serious! I mean about taking me as your mate?" "Yes Kagome. You would make a lovely mate and mother to Rin, besides isn't it every woman's dream to live in a giant castle and a million servants at your every wake? And I'm sure Rin would like a mother in her life other than Jaken." " You mean that little toad who tried killing me? If he's posing as that girls mother I would be scared to see what else goes on at that castle of yours."

Inuyasha started to chuckle he found it funny that Kagome was scared to see what went on at his brothers castle and thought to say a funny remark to it to " you'll be amazed to see just what goes on at that castle Kagome many things have happened there. And Sesshomaru just make sure you don't hurt her or I'll haunt you in your sleep from the pits of hell and you know what I mean when I say hurt her you horny basterd!" still laughing as he spoke the words and Kagome just blushed, as Sesshomaru just looked away and snapped at his brother.

"You of all people know I would not do such an act like that to harm a person now you can leave I have some things to discuss with Kagome." Snapped Sesshomaru highly aware of what his brother was talking of. "Uuummm… yeah, ok, Inuyasha I don't think that just applies to Sesshomaru and me you should be careful to when taking Kikyou as yours as well" Kagome just smirked never before had she spoken like this but was very proud of herself at seeing Kikyou looked extremely pissed and about ready to rip her head off.

Sesshomaru thought about some things, like first off were the hell that voice just came from! 'Surely she would not speak like that, but who am I to say that? Especially of such a beautiful woman.' "Sesshomaru? There is one thing I would like to say to Inuyasha before I, I mean he leaves." With that Kagome got out of Sesshomaru's grasp and walked up to Inuyasha and Kikyou, much to Kikyou's displeasure. And as of walking up to Inuyasha spoke; "Inuyasha I need to take off that necklace unless you still want to be under my certain command and I think it would be right to show you and everyone else the little secret I have been hiding since, well before I even came here." With that all said she was now standing by Inuyasha.

Every one decided to look around and see Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara standing on the edge of the clearing as well as Rin on the opposite edge. "What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha was confused about her little secret part, but nothing else. "Tip your head so I can get the necklace off baka." Inuyasha did as he was told and Kagome took off the charm necklace for the first time in three years.

After the charm necklace was off Kagome went to the middle off the clearing and took out a charm necklace of her own. It was a dark midnight black with a crimson blue star in the middle resembling the Northern castle trait, Inuyasha just stood there having no clue of any trait to any castle, as Sesshomaru nearly passed out at the sight of the powerful charm. Kagome decided without delay to take her charm off revealing something that could have brang upon her death until now…

End of Chapter 1.

Sorry for the cliffy but I needed a break.

Sesshomaru: "what the hell was that!"

Rene: "just a little something I call fun!"

Sesshomaru: "that's probably not what I was talking about. I was talking about that Damn cliff hanger!"

Rene: "oh that well yeah I kinda had to stop." Sigh

Sesshomaru: "WHY!"

Rene: "because once you start to see spots after typing for eight hours almost nonstop it usually isn't a good thing BAKA!"

Sesshomaru: "Don't call me a baka!"

Yes, well… any way I need three reviews to continue the story and if you like it please speak your opinion. I'll even be nice enough to except flames, just not to harsh ones. If you have, questions Review and I shall read them! If you have any ideas please tell me in your review I'm currently writing the second chap so l8er people!

-The author to a funny story ; )


	2. Truth Be Told By All

A/N: Just the fun I had in mind, but I need reviews to continue the story! If any one wants to read more you need to review and then I shall type more often. Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me! K?

Chapter 2: Truth Be Told By All

The sight before Sesshomaru was astonishing even he couldn't believe his own eyes. Before him use to stand a miko with normal miko powers, now stood a demon priestess that had not shown herself and was proclaimed to be dead for years.

She had long elegant silver hair that stretched all the way down to her ankles, piercing crimson gold eyes that he swore could have bore holes into ones skin. Two crimson blue stripes on each cheek, hand, and other places, most likely he could not see, skin that looked silkier then silk itself, and of course her families trait, a crimson blue star at the top of her forehead, resembling the Northern Castle.

Kagome was awaiting a rude remark from Inuyasha or more so Kikyou. No remarks came just ahs from every one. Even Sesshomaru's mouth had dropped. Kikyou was about to spat that she knew and had known Kagome couldn't have been trusted, but Rin had something nice to say and planned on saying it if it killed her.

"Wow! Kagome neesan looks really pretty!" every one turned to see Rin when thinking no one, but the original group was there. However, what was said next was even more astonishing then the child's statement "Kagome your completely beautiful!" especially if it came from Sesshomaru's mouth, because, well, it did.

Inuyasha looked at his brother as if he had three heads. Even though he had to agree also Kagome was very beautiful, but for him it was no time to be looking at how beautiful Kagome was at the moment, because he had a love of his own to attend to now, Kikyou.

Shippo was jealous that Sesshomaru had said that to his sergeant mother. However, thought differently of it as he remembered Sesshomaru saying that he was going to take Kagome as his mate. _'Wait…WHAT!'_ "whoa, whoa. Wait just a second Sesshomaru! Did you say you were going to take Kagome as your mate?" Shippo wanted the answer, and now.

"Yes, I did fox kit, but what of it is your concern?" Sesshomaru asked the young kitsune.

"Because she is like my mother and I won't leave her in your protection, you jerk!" Shippo said it as if he was about to bite Sesshomaru's head off.

"Shippo! If you're going to bite someone's head off it might as well be Inuyasha's! But not Sesshomaru's." Kagome didn't know what to think of herself. A minute ago her and Sesshomaru were enemies , now she was defending him and telling Shippo to bite Inuyasha's head off? _'what'll happen next? I think I'm actually falling for Sesshomaru.'_

"WAIT! Why does he all of a sudden get to bite my head off!" Inuyasha must have been the stupidest person on the earth at that moment. Every one turned to look at Inuyasha as if he were a dumb ass, because of course, he was.

Kagome looked down not wanting Inuyasha to see the tears that filled her new golden eyes. (A/N: she is a demon know remember! She has changed her appearance ppl!) Sesshomaru could smell salt and knew that she was about to cry and yelled at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha are you that stupid to remember what you did to her just a couple of moments ago! When I got here she was on the ground crying and has blood still all over her body! You hurt her Inuyasha I think any one has the right to bite your fucking head off right now!" Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Inuyasha could forget things so easily.

Let alone forget that he had hurt Kagome and he swore that he be damned if he didn't say anything about it.

Sango noticed Kagome's head down and knew that it was true right away, and that any one should have killed Inuyasha for it, even if he was their best friend. Miroku must have read Sango's mind because he was thinking the same exact thing.

Kikyou couldn't take it any more especially if they were all picking on her love. She could have blown someone's eye out and wanted to blow a certain some one's out to. "Kagome just because your jealous about Inuyasha taking me as his mate doesn't mean you have to sick your friends on him!"

"Clam it Kikyou. She has every right to be pissed at me because I took you instead. The only reason I picked you was because you had always held a bigger part in my heart, because that day you should not have been the only to die, I should have left with you but I didn't. I know a lot of people here and far that think I should be with Kagome, but their opinion matters not to me, only my decision. They all think I owe Kagome more of my heart because I spent three years with her hunting jewel shards, battling demons of all sorts, and having the final battle together to defeat Naraku."

Kikyou stood still listening to Inuyasha's speech as did every one else except Kagome who leaned against a near by tree crying once again, but also going down memory lane a lane on which to never speak, but keep memories visions flying in front of you as clips and pictures of the past and good days.

"But I simply can't choose Kagome over Kikyou, it is insane. Besides, I know that if I had chosen Kagome I would never be hole." Inuyasha had finished and now, he did not think he had seen Kagome so sad even if no one could see her face all of them knew she was sad and probably crying.

"Kagome, it's ok you wouldn't want a low hanyou like that any way, you're a powerful demon now." Sesshomaru was trying to comfort her, but still knew she would cry for a while; do to Inuyasha's rudeness and harsh words and comments.

Sango was next to try to comfort Kagome, "Cheer up Kagome he's just rude that way and you and I both know a bastard and a bitch go perfectly together." Sango was trying to lift the mood, but what she got made everyone laugh except the insulted couple of course.

Every one was laughing even Kagome was rolling on the ground in a fit of laughs, but not Inuyasha and Kikyou, oh no, they just turned around and went for the clearing next to the one they were in.

Until Kagome saw of course... "Hey you two! Where are you going? We were only having fun and besides Inuyasha, weren't you going to say goodbye before you left for me to never see again?" Kagome was quiet; she was also saddened to think he would just leave, without saying goodbye to her. Her tone showed as well, she was hurt because her face had saddened and whispered the last sentence.

Inuyasha's head snapped back immediately to retort an answer, "Of course I would never leave without saying goodbye, but the remark was kind of rude" "Sorry Inuyasha, but I needed something to lift my mood and the was just it! Sorry if it hurt you though." Kagome was sad that Inuyasha thought the remark was rude even though it was.

"What about me! I don't get an apology and I'm the one that got called a bitch!" Kikyou was mad, obviously. But every one just turned to her with hatred spread across their faces except Inuyasha's. "Kikyou, after what you've done to me and every one else, in my opinion I think you deserve to be called a bitch, because nothing else describes you better than the word 'bitch' meaning 'female dog'. And I don't speak of the demon kind."

Kagome laughed inwardly at Kikyou she had called her a bitch many times, but nothing but saying to her face could have been more hysterical especially with the face it made come upon Kikyou's.

Every one just stared at Kikyou inwardly probably laughing as well. They were also looking for something on Inuyasha's face that probably would never come, because he just shrugged it off. Kikyou was pissed to say the least.

"Kagome I think me and Kikyou should leave now. So goodbye Kagome, and all the rest of you people I know. Oh and none of you better forget about me or I'll haunt you to your grave from hell!"

"Goodbye Inuyasha and don't worry I won't forget you." _'No matter how hard I try!_' Kagome silently said to herself as not to make any one mad. Every one had said their goodbyes and finally a pink light appeared under Inuyasha and Kikyou's feet and they started to disappear before all their eyes.

Shippo waved furiously and the leaving couple chanting "Goodbye Inuyasha!" repeatedly. Sango and Miroku waved as well trying not to seem impassive. Rin was confused so she did what probably any nine year old would to; ran up to stop them.

"Rin, stop let them go they have every right to." Kagome tried to stop the child from interfering in the event and did so well. "But Kagome! What are they doing?" the child was scared to say the least and was partially confused. "They are just leaving and believe me Rin they need to." Kagome was trying to explain to the child and thought she had had no luck.

"Oh, then goodbye Inuyasha sama!" Rin said with glee hoping she was doing the right thing. But Sesshomaru was very pleased that Kagome was able to stop her because just then, Inuyasha and Kikyou disappeared so no one could ever see him again.

'_Goodbye Inuyasha have a good time in hell and try not to forget me either. Please Inuyasha, don't be like all the rumors say, because I know you both didn't go to hell… Your hearts way to good for that place. Just don't make any mistakes and I hope you get to see your mother, wherever you and her are just live happily Inuyasha.' _

Kagome was praying for Inuyasha to hear her, but would never know if he did…

End of Chapter 2

Hhhhmmmm…. Did Inuyasha hear her? I wonder if I should make a seen when every one gets to see were he is and what he's doing…

LETS HAVE A VOTE!

Every one who reads this chapter shall review and tell me their votes and then I shall see if I shall make a seen were every one gets to see him and Kikyou!

Vote! Moreover, I shall make it the way people want it!

Responses to all that reviewed here ya go!

Golden-Eyed-Girl –

Thanks for the tips and luck I just might need it!

Ikimono Joufu –

It wasn't a rosary, but great question! The reason is because if she took it off she would be in danger. Her father was a demon, but her mother was a half-breed. No body wanted the daughter of a half-breed in the northern castle. Any way to much information so I'll just put it in a chapter later.

The Squabbit –

You…are…so…crazy… But much like me! Thanks for the review.

Sesshylovable


End file.
